Ravyn Lestrange
by dragonheart971
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa weren't the only two Black family witches to have children. This is the story of the Lost daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my Oc and idea.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ravyn Lestrange was sitting quietly at the Leaky Cauldron, a magical pub in the middle of Wizarding Britain, wearing a cloak to mask her identity, when an owl flew into the room and landed at her table.

"Joy," She grumbled sadly as she read the letter. It was her summons to Hogwarts, and despite being only eleven, she'd been alone for three years, fully aware of her parentage and the chaos they had caused. Quietly, she looked up at the bartender.

"I'll be back in a second Tom," She called as she made her way into the busy streets of Diagon Alley and quickly went about to get her supplies for the school year, including a multilevel trunk, textbooks, and a Eurasian Eagle owl that she named Shadow. Managing to do all the transactions without giving her last name before heading to the one place that she _knew_ she wasn't going to enjoy. Ollivander's wand shop.

The moment she walked in she was greeted with an all too cheery voice.

"Hello Madam Le-"

Ravyn sprang into action and covered his mouth.

"Don't say that. My name is Ravyn. Just Ravyn."

Ollivander nodded and she moved her hand away.

"So, let's go about getting you a wand, yes?"

Ravyn nodded and the trial began. Going wand by wand until Ollivander let out a cheer.

"Ah, a very special wand indeed. 12 3/4 inches, oak with dragon heartstring. Eerily similar to a wand I gave another person. I believe you know who. Would you like a holster for that?"

Ravyn nodded and the spritely old man handed it over. Paying him quickly, she returned to her room at the Leaky Cauldron and sat down on the bed.

"This isn't gonna be fun. I feel it already. And September 1st is in a week!"

She grouched to herself before pulling out one of the spell books and beginning to study.

Xxxxxxxxx one week later Xxxxxxxxx

After taking the Knight Bus to get to Platform 9 ¾ , Ravyn pulled her hood up over her head a bit more and quickly made her way across the barrier and onto the Hogwarts Express. She had just sat down when a boy with bright green eyes and shaggy black hair entered her compartment.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could sit here," He said quickly. Ravyn nodded.

"Sure, what's your name?"

She asked him. The boy smiled.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Ravyn smiled.

"I'm Ravyn. For my own reasons, I'm not saying my last name. You'll find out at the sorting ceremony."

Harry nodded and put away his trunk, sitting across from her.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

He asked innocently. Ravyn shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sorta worried about it though," She admitted to him. Harry tilted his head to the side a little.

"Why? Scared you won't fit in?"

Ravyn chuckled softly.

"I suppose you could say that, "She responded, desperately trying to ignore the knot of despair growing in her stomach. Before the conversation could continue, a girl with bushy brown hair and a slightly pudgy boy barreled into the compartment.

"Hi, have you seen a toad around anywhere? Neville's lost his."

Ravyn nodded and stood up, pulling the struggling toad out of her pocket and handing him to Neville.

"I caught him when he hopped by. I figured the owner would come looking for him sooner rather then later."

She explained while Neville beamed brightly, holding on to his toad.

"Trevor!"

He exclaimed. Ravyn smiled a bit before speaking.

"So, what are your names?"

She asked politely. The girl smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Neville Longbottom."

Ravyn nodded again and sat back down.

"I'm Ravyn. I'm keeping my last name a secret until the sorting ceremony."

Neville and Hermione nodded, sitting down after introducing themselves to Harry, and were relaxing quietly when a rather pompous looking redhead marched into the room.

"Do you guys know where Harry Potter is? I'm looking for him, he's my best mate!"

Ravyn glanced over at Harry, who looked completely confused before speaking.

"No, sorry. It's just me and my friends Neville, Hermione, and Richard," She lied. The redhead nodded.

"Tell him Ronald Weasley was looking for him."

He said haughtily before leaving. Ravyn couldn't help it and looked Harry in the eye.

"Ronald Weasley is looking for you."

Everybody burst into laughter at that statement, and before long, they were standing in line for the sorting ceremony. All of the first years surprised to find that it was a hat. The sorting started quickly with Abbot, Hannah going to Hufflepuff, and worked it's way down until it was Ravyn's turn.

It was clear McGonagall was surprised at the name on the list because she stalled.

"L-L-Lestrange, Ravyn."

The entire room went quiet in shock as Ravyn swallowed her fear and approached the stool, sitting down as the hat was placed on her head.

"Well now. A little Lestrange. I wasn't expecting this. And not only are you a Lestrange, you have all the qualities of being a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor. All of these houses however could put you in harms way though, should I put you in Slytherin? You also have the cunning and ambition to do well there, and you'd be safe."

The hat asked in her mind.

"I don't know. I'm fully aware that in any house you put me in I'll be ostracized for my lineage, and I'll be in harms way a lot anyway."

She felt the hat nod in her mind and he started to compare and contrast his options. After a full twenty minutes, he spoke.

"I will put you in Gryffindor. But do not sit at the table. Stay beside Professor McGonagall. You may be hurt otherwise."

Ravyn nodded and the hat opened the tear it called a mouth.

"After a lot of consideration, I put her in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Ravyn got up quickly and fled the hall as people started to boo and throw random things at her. After the sorting was finished, McGonagall was surprised. Partly that a Lestrange was in her house, and partly at how _fast_ the girl had made a retreat after she'd been sorted.

After the shock wore off, Albus calmed the students and had the elves serve the beginning feast , not looking at the Gryffindor table again until the end of the feast when he realized that the young Lestrange had fled and hadn't returned.

"Oh dear," He thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, wandering the halls, Ravyn had managed to get herself far away from the Great Hall. Fully alone, she sat down. Crying quietly until she was found an hour later by her head of house.

"Are you alright dear?"

McGonagall asked kindly. Ravyn sniffed a bit and shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't really know anymore."

Minerva sighed and helped the girl up.

"It will get better. Trust me. Now come along. It's past curfew. I'll take you to your common room."

Ravyn nodded and followed her head of house to the portrait of the fat lady and was given the password. After McGonagall walked off, she stepped inside. And was immediately greeted by her entire house pointing wands at her.

When the first exploding hex went off right above her head, Ravyn gulped and practically dove back out the tunnel before running down the hall, all of Gryffindor house running behind her, casting bombarding, cutting, stinging, and explosion hexes and curses at her. Running on autopilot, Ravyn ran for her life. Sprinting right by a Hufflepuff prefect who joined the chase, and was shortly joined by the rest of their house.

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me! The Hufflepuffs?! What happened to kindness and loyalty?!_

She thought as she sprinted past the Ravenclaw tower, and the entire house joined the chase. Quickly growing desperate, she began sprinting down the stairs, which eventually got her blasted by an explosion hex, and she fell down to the first floor of the school, narrowly avoiding barreling into Professor Snape as she sprinted by him, followed by the vast majority of the rest of the school. Snape blinked before realizing what was going on. He didn't have the time to react by going after the students himself, so he bolted away towards the headmaster's office and spoke.

"Students. Lestrange. Being chased."

Albus blinked in confusion before walking out of his office to see what was going on. Accompanied by Minerva and Flitwick, who had been in his office when Snape ran in.

"What was he-"

Albus didn't get a chance to finish his statement because at that moment, Ravyn ran by, with the rest of the school sprinting after her and firing off multiple curses and hexes. Albus blinked before using his magic to amplify his voice.

"ENOUGH! EVERYBODY BACK IN YOUR COMMON ROOMS RIGHT NOW!"

The students all paused and obediently walked back to their common rooms as Minerva went to check on Ravyn, who was currently hunched over, trying to catch her breath and bleeding from the wound on her head from when she'd fallen down the stairs.

"Ms. Lestrange, can you hear me?"

Minerva asked, not surprised when she didn't get a response. Deciding to just act, she gently guided the wounded girl to the Medical Wing of the school, and left her in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey.

Pomfrey gasped at the girls condition and quickly ushered her to a bed and did all the necessary spells to heal her. Smiling softly as the girl drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness.

When Ravyn woke up the next day, she still had a headache.

"Take it easy dear, and you'll be able to go back to your House today."

Madam Pomfrey said softly. Ravyn nearly panicked.

"No," She gasped, "Please, please don't send me back there!"

Pomfrey blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Alright dear. I'll go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can think of something."

Ravyn nodded quietly and curled back up under the thin blankets after grabbing her wand. Slowly drifting off to sleep, she was awoken when somebody tripped and made a rather loud racket, causing Ravyn to sit up quickly and aim her wand at them.

"Who are you, what house are you in, and what do you want from me?"

The other person gulped at seeing Ravyn's wand tip glowing brightly.

"Nymphadora Tonks from the Hufflepuff House. I wanted to apologize for what we did to you."

Ravyn didn't lower her hand as she looked at the 6th year witch.

"I don't trust you."

She growled, her wand tip glowing brighter. Tonks gulped and started to step back, just as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Girls! What's going on?"

Ravyn growled, her wand still focused on Tonks despite the fact that her head still hurt.

"She walked in while I was asleep and woke me up. I have no reason to trust her, and she got too close."

Dumbledore looked at Tonks and spoke.

"Ms. Tonks I must ask that you leave Ms. Lestrange be. She is correct that she doesn't truly have a reason to trust you after the events of last night."

Tonks nodded quietly and left the room as Dumbledore turned his attention back to Ravyn.

"Now, it has been brought to my attention that you want no business with Gryffindor house at the moment. Is that true?"

Ravyn nodded quietly and lowered her wand. Dumbledore sighed.

"The Sorting hat said you were fully aware of the dangers of joining the Gryffindor house. So, sadly, I cannot change your house. However, I can give you a separate room elsewhere in the castle. But you will have to attend classes with the Gryffindors."

Ravyn nodded quietly and Dumbledore kept talking.

"If you hurry you can make it to your flying class with the Hufflepuffs on time."

Ravyn nodded and got out of bed, changing clothes and getting her books, keeping her wand in her free hand and heading outside. Ignoring the pointing and jeering of the other students. By the time she had gotten to her flying class, it had really just started and none if the students had noticed her as of yet. Quickly putting down her stuff, she joined the lesson, managing to get her broom into the air, and was flying lazily in circles when something whizzed by her head. The bright light caught her off guard, and she looked beneath her to see a smirking Ronald Weasley charging up at her.

Quickly, she angled her broom upward and got up as high as she could, Ronald still chasing her. Deciding to be a bit more creative, she aimed her broom down over a clearing and held on for dear life as it dropped. Ronald, as planned, plummeting behind her. She could hear the shouts of the flight coach as she neared the ground, and 10 ft away from hitting the ground, she pulled out of the nose dive and heard a loud crash as Ronald slammed into the ground.

"What was that?!"

Their flight coach yelled. Ravyn gulped.

"He charged at me and I was trying to get him to leave me alone. In the end, his own stupidity did him in. If he hadn't followed me in the dive, or attacked me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

The flight coach, Madam Hooch, laughed.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you dear, I saw him fire that cutting curse. I'm impressed! How did you learn to fly like that?"

Ravyn shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been on a broom before. I guess it was from the necessity."

Madam Hooch nodded.

"I may have an offer for you later. But for now, class dismissed. Off to lunch you go!"

Ravyn nodded and hopped off her broom. She was the first person to get their stuff, and was practically running to stay a good distance ahead of the rest of her house. She was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by herself when a Slytherin she knew to be Draco Malfoy approached her.

"Hey cousin, I wrote my Mom, your Aunt Narcissa about you. She said to tell you that if you ever need a place to stay over the break, you can come home with me on the train and stay with us."

Ravyn nodded to her cousin.

"Sure Draco. I might take you up on that offer. I've never actually celebrated Christmas before. Or my own birthday."

Draco paled dramatically.

"That, dear cousin, must be fixed. I'm serious!"

Ravyn smiled a bit.

"No, you're Draco. Our uncle Sirius is in Azkaban for something he didn't do."

Draco nodded before realizing.

"Do you think if I ask my mother she'd let cousin Tonks come with us too?"

Ravyn shrugged.

"I don't know. It would be nice to have at least most of my family there. Maybe if you word it correctly."

Draco nodded and waited for Ravyn to finish her lunch before walking over to the Hufflepuff table and tapping Tonks on the shoulder.

"Hey cousin, do you think your Mom would let you come home with Ravyn and I for Christmas break? It's gonna be Ravyn's first Christmas!"

Tonks grinned.

"If I ask, probably. Besides, maybe if I send a picture of just how amazingly I'm getting along with my younger cousins, she'd let me."

Draco and Ravyn cheered before Ravyn realized something.

"Guys, I think we just scared the living crap out of everyone in the great hall."

Draco looked around, sure enough, the vast majority of the hall was staring at them.

"Let's have some fun with this," He whispered. Tonks nodded, and the three cousins huddled up as if they were planning something before they all straightened up and looked at the Gryffindor table. Laughing quietly to themselves when the whole table paled. Ravyn glanced at the Hufflepuff table and elbowed her cousins gently.

"Wanna see something really spooky?"

Tonks and Draco nodded, and watched as Ravyn looked directly into the eyes of the Hufflepuff prefect and slowly began to change her appearance, so it mirrored the appearance of a young Bellatrix Lestrange perfectly and gave out an evil cackle.

From that alone, over half of the Hufflepuff table fell out of their seats in shock and she let her features return to their usual appearance and gave a sweet smile.

"I will only say this once. I don't like being mean, but I will be if you are mean to myself or my cousins. Am I clear? I am not going to run the next time you see fit to set the entire school on me. You however, will learn why it is _never_ a good idea to challenge a Black to a duel."

The entire table, and most of the rest of the great hall nodded eagerly.

"That should take care of me getting chased down the hallways of the school again. Anything else?"

Tonks laughed.

"No, but I think we earned a new nickname. What do you guys think of the Black Triad?"

Ravyn nodded.

"I like it."

Draco nodded.

"I'm in."

With that, the three cousins made their way to the owlery. On their way, they were trailed by Professors Sprout, Snape, and McGonagall.

"Might I ask what you three were thinking of, pulling that stunt in the Great Hall?!"

Ravyn smiled a little.

"I was thinking like a Slytherin. They all fear me because they expect me to be just like my mother. I used that to my advantage to remind them that if I so desired, I could be just as fierce an adversary."

Just then, Draco and Tonks jogged back into the room.

"I sent my request to my Mother," Draco said proudly. Tonks nodded.

"Me too! I hope my Mom replies soon."

Ravyn smiled sadly.

"Must be nice having a family that cares about you two. I've been living at the Leaky Cauldron since I was 6."

Tonks gaped like a fish for a moment and her hair turned blue.

"That's just not fair!"

Draco nodded.

"Maybe during Christmas Break we can ask my Mom if you can stay with us for the summer. If she says no, then we can ask Aunt Andromeda."

Ravyn nodded happily and hugged her cousins.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm gonna try my luck getting into the Gryffindor common room."

Draco smiled.

"The password to the Snake Den is Prospero. If they don't let you in, you can come stay with us."

Tonks nodded.

"The badger den password is Gobbledygook. You know where to find me."

The Professors smiled at the right students and Ravyn jogged back to the Gryffindor common room. The moment she walked in, she cast a powerful shielding charm and waited for a moment. She was surprised to see several Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Harry. Silently, she made her way towards the girls dorms until Hermione stopped her.

"Hey Ravyn, did you mean what you said about being nice until someone hurt you or your family?"

Ravyn nodded.

"Yeah. And if you were wondering why exactly I was talking to a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, they're my cousins. Draco actually invited me to go to his house over Christmas break."

Ron growled.

"It's just because you're a Lestrange."

Ravyn grit her teeth.

"I'm fully aware of that you incompetent prat. And that actually isn't true. He invited our older cousin, a 6th year, as well. She's a half-blood."

Ron gaped for a moment and watched as Ravyn started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, and Neville?"

Neville looked at her for a moment.

"If it is of any use, I'm sorry for what my mother did to your family."

And she went to where her trunk was at the foot of the bed, closest to the window. After scanning it for wards, she decided to settle in, and relaxed fully. Getting into an easy pattern until three days later.

Xxxxxxxxx

Three days later in the Great Hall, Tonks, Draco, and Ravyn were waiting eagerly for the morning owl delivery, and we're quite pleased when Draco's owl Viper and Tonks' owl Padfoot dropped letters on their owner's plates. Ravyn watching on quietly, petting her own owl, Shadow, and giving him a piece of bacon before he left. Tonks decided to open her letter first.

"She said yes, but only if Aunt Narcissa agrees to it and she can meet Ravyn at the station."

Ravyn and Draco cheered and Draco opened his letter.

"She said you could come, but she wants to meet you and Ravyn beforehand. She'll be at the school with my Dad some time today."

Ravyn nodded and glanced at Tonks as the Triad finished their breakfast and went to their first classes. For Tonks, it was DADA with the Ravenclaws, and for Draco and Ravyn, it was potions together.

Deciding to give everyone a bit of a scare. They sat next to each other as partners in front of the class and talked eagerly until Professor Snape walked in, and almost fainted immediately after seeing what most of the school thought impossible. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin having a peaceful conversation.

"Forty-five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for being able to put aside petty squabbles."

The class cheered and Draco high-fived his cousin. Not long after, they set to work making their potion and had just turned it in when Professor Snape spoke up.

"You two are needed in the Head master's office. Miss Tonks has been sent for and will meet you there."

Draco and Ravyn nodded politely before quickly exiting the classroom and going to the head master's office, only to see a platinum blonde haired witch sitting on the couch in the room waiting for them.

"Hello Draco," the woman said kindly. Draco smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Mother," He said respectfully. Narcissa smiled and turned her attention to Ravyn, who had just tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear.

"You must be Bellatrix's daughter Ravyn. You look so much like your mother."

Ravyn smiled politely.

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled at her and they talked for a while until Tonks entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get my homework for my DADA class and then the stairs kept moving and I got a bit lost."

Narcissa smiled.

"It's not a problem dear. It happened to me up until my 7th year. And that was because Bellatrix and I had the same classes and she took me everywhere."

Tonks smiled a bit.

"At least you weren't a total klutz."

Ravyn smiled and laughed.

"I think that was less of you being clumsy and more of the school playing pranks on you."

Draco nodded.

"Yeah. Who knew Hogwarts liked bowling?"

Tonks turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment and Ravyn noted the confused look on Narcissa's face.

"Oh, while we were walking to lunch in the Great Hall yesterday, the stair case turned into a slide. Draco and I were standing close to the railing, and we're able to grab on, but Tonks had gone to ask a friend for notes and wound up sliding down the rest of the way, accidentally taking down a few Ravenclaw in the process."

Narcissa chuckled.

"That makes sense. The castle did that to Andromeda to."

Ravyn chuckled at the thought and had started to relax until the man with platinum blonde hair spoke.

"I remember that quite well. Happened to Rabastan and Sirius as well. I'm Lucius. You two girls can call me Uncle Luke though."

Ravyn smiled.

"Hi Uncle Luke," She choruses with Tonks. Lucius nodded and smiled, and Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well now children, it's good to see you getting along so well, and as an early present ,I spoke to Cornelius about the trial of Sirius Black. If you can give me something to prove his innocence, he will be released."

Ravyn immediately raised her wand.

"Accio Peter Pettigrew!"

She shouted, surprising everyone when Ronald Weasley's rat flew into the room and into her hand. Shifting her appearance into those of her Mother's again, she spoke, having shifted her vocal cords as well.

"Well ,well, well. What have we got here? Ickle bitty Wormtail traitor!"

Ravyn shouted and flopped the rat to the ground, just as Cornelius Fudge flooed into the room. Catching him off guard when Peter returned to his human form and began to grovel at her feet. Not expecting the binding curse and stunner that Tonks and Draco shot at his back.

Waking him up, Ravyn growled.

"Say it Pettigrew. You pathetic piece of filth."

Peter squeaked in terror and nodded.

"I was the Potter secret keeper! I killed those muggles! It was all me! Sirius was innocent! I swear! I swear on my life!"

Ravyn grinned and returned to her natural form, watching as Peter gaped at how easily he'd been tricked.

"Will that work Minister Fudge?"

Cornelius nodded.

"Yes indeed. As a reward, I grant you full visitation rights to Azkaban prison and you can bring up to three guest with you when you come."

And he handed her a portkey. Ravyn nodded.

"Thank you Minister Fudge. And may I ask one last favor?"

Fudge nodded and listened to what Ravyn had to say before looking at Tonks.

"Ms. Tonks, I would like you to know that you also have a place in the Auror Academy for after you finish Hogwarts."

Tonks looked at her cousin in shock before turning back to Fudge, who by then, had flooed away to do the paperwork to free Sirius. Dumbledore spoke.

"I do believe you want to visit someone and take a few guests?"

Ravyn nodded.

"Yes Professor. If at all possible, can you call Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter here? I think getting to speak with my Mother would help Neville, and I'm fairly sure Harry may want to hear the truth about what happened to his parents from the accused."

Dumbledore nodded , and moments later the two wizards walked into the room.

"What exactly is this about?"

Harry asked. Ravyn shook her head and offered up the portkey.

"Grab it and hold on. Minister Fudge gave me visitation rights to Azkaban, and we are going to speak to my mother and to Sirius Black."

Harry nodded , as did Neville, and they grabbed the portkey, which happened to be an actual key, and vanished, reappearing in various stages of shock, right in front of Azkaban prison.

Xxxxxxxxx

After explaining to the guards why they were there, Ravyn, Harry and Neville were guided to Bellatrix's cell, where said woman was laughing loudly from the insanity.

"Here's your chance Neville. I'm going to talk to my Dad. He seems to be more sane. If only by a small margin."

Neville nodded and looked at Bellatrix and began talking to her while Ravyn and Harry walked over to Rudolphus cell.

"Hello father."

Ravyn said, her tone void of all emotion.

A/N

This took 3 days to right, and since I figured my other fic was so popular, I will be going back and forth between this and a new Avengers fanfic. Reviews are nice to read. Flames too. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

I own only my Oc.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rudolphus looked at is daughter for a moment and recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Ravyn? Is it really you?"

Ravyn nodded quietly and looked at her father. Rudolphus grinned.

"My baby girl…" He whispered lovingly, reaching through the bars to hug her.

"I was so worried. How's life? Did you end up in a loving family?"

Ravyn shook her head sadly.

"Life is doing a bit better now, but I didn't end up in a family that was all that loving. I ran away when I was 6 and was staying in a room in the Leaky Cauldron until I got my Hogwarts letter."

Rudolphus' smile dimmed and he hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Hey, do you have a quill? I may be able to do something from here to help you out."

Ravyn nodded and handed her father a piece of parchment and a quill. Surprised at what he scribbled down on the paper.

 _I, Lord Rudolphus Alexandrian Lestrange, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange, announce my daughter heiress to the house, emancipate daughter Ravyn Cassiopeia Black-Lestrange completely, and give her full access to the Lestrange family vaults._

 _-Signed, Lord Lestrange_

Ravyn looked at the letter, then looked at her father.

"Are you sure about this Dad?"

Rudolphus nodded and handed her the parchment and quill.

"I'm sure dear. Just get your mother and Uncle to sign it."

Harry watched the exchange of words quietly as Ravyn gave her father one last hug and stepped over to the cell beside him. Inside of which sat Rabastan Lestrange.

"Hi Uncle Rabastan."

Ravyn said, a bit more cheerful after the conversation with her father. Rabastan smiled at her a bit, immediately acknowledging who she was.

"Hello Ravyn. How nice of you to see your favorite Uncle."

Ravyn laughed a bit and the two talked for a while until Rabastan noticed the piece of parchment in his niece's hand.

"Would you like me to sign that for you?"

Ravyn nodded quietly and handed over the parchment and quill. Quickly, Rabastan signed the parchment and handed it, and the quill, back to Ravyn.

"Now, go talk to your mother. She cries about you in her sleep you know. Always worried about her baby girl. You were her pride and joy. Still are. She really missed you."

Ravyn glanced over at Bellatrix's cell and nodded quietly.

"Alright Uncle. I'll go."

Rabastan smiled and gave her a pat on the back before letting her go to walk over to Bellatrix's cell. The woman inside was sitting quietly, her head in her hands.

"Mom?"

Ravyn called out, trying to get the woman's attention. And it worked, seeing that Bellatrix took one look at Ravyn and nearly burst into tears.

"Ravyn? Is it really you?"

Ravyn nodded, and felt herself start to cry a little as her mother hugged her through the bars.

"I was so worried about you. Tell me, what house did you end up in at Hogwarts?"

Ravyn gulped.

"Uh…Mom….I'm a Gryffindor."

Bellatrix smiled softly.

"Good. I hope that means your fate will be a bit brighter then mine."

She whispered lovingly, stroking Ravyn's hair gently and kissing her forehead. Neville openly gaped at how loving Bellatrix was toward her daughter, and Harry was in a similar position. Bellatrix however, ignored them both and whispered something into Ravyn's ear.

"There is a spell in the Lestrange family library to help Neville's parents. Use it the first chance you get. It'll return his parents back to sanity."

Ravyn nodded and Bellatrix signed the parchment before giving Ravyn one last hug and waving goodbye as the trio of students walked away before portkeying back to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxx

Neville looked at Ravyn for a minute.

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are. You're actually really nice."

Ravyn smiled slightly as the trio walked down the halls.

"Thanks. Glad you think so. So does this mean I'm not gonna get chased out the common room again? Seriously, the Hufflepuff have offered to hide me if that happens."

Neville and Harry nodded as they crawled back into the common room. Almost instantly, wands were pointed at Ravyn, and a cutting curse missed her right eye by about 6 inches.

"Uh-oh."

Ravyn murmured before diving out of the tunnel, yet again, and running for her life. Sprinting directly to the Hufflepuff common room and saying the password and diving through the portrait, landing at her cousin's feet.

"What happened to you?"

Tonks asked. Ravyn panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Give me…a second…"

She gasped before crawling back out of the portrait and pulling out her wand. To the surprise of the Gryffindor students present, she prepared to duel them.

After a bright flash of lights and a display of Ravyn's natural dueling ability, Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"Who started this?"

She asked, her tone calm.

"They tried to kill me again. I think I'm just gonna start staying with one of my cousins if this keeps up."

McGonagall sighed. She understood the girl's feelings.

"I understand Ms. Lestrange. You have my full permission to sleep with one of your cousin's houses at night. Seeing that as of right now, it's for your own safety."

Ravyn nodded.

"Thank you Professor. I think for right now I'm gonna go stay with the Slytherins. Their the only ones who didn't try to murder me the first time. And the only ones that have all promised to protect me."

McGonagall nodded and Ravyn ran down to the dungeons and found the Slytherin common room.

"Prospero," She whispered, climbing into the portrait and sliding into the lavishly decorated common room. Draco was the first to notice her.

"Hey cousin. What happened? The Gryffindors attack you again?"

Ravyn nodded.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall said I could stay here for now because it's 'for my own health'."

Draco laughed.

"Well cheer up. Christmas break is in 5 weeks and we'll be at my house."

Ravyn glared at him playfully and the two cousins relaxed into an easy pattern until 5 weeks later. Ravyn was talking to her friend Daphne while she packed.

"So…how are you going to get to Draco's house?"

Daphne asked. Ravyn smiled a bit and closed her trunk.

"I think we're just gonna take a portkey after we talk to my Aunt Andromeda."

Daphne shrugged and gave her friend a tight hug as they walked down the stairs, meeting up with Draco and Tonks as they walked.

"Everything ready?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, the house elves take our stuff to the train, so we should be able to just relax and forget about it until my Mom picks us up."

Ravyn nodded and the trio made their way to the train. Sitting in a compartment near the back.

"So, what are you guys going to do first?"

Ravyn smiled.

"Relax. I've already done all my homework, so I'm fine."

Tonks whined.

"I should've done that. I've got a potions essay I need to finish."

Draco nodded.

"Yeah. I've got a charms essay. Maybe we can all help each other?"

Ravyn shrugged.

"I'm gonna be doing another potion. Maybe Uncle Sirius will be able to help me with it when he gets out of Azkaban."

Draco and Tonks shrugged, they knew what potion she was talking about.

"Maybe, but we still need a fourth Marauder."

Tonks smiled.

"Why don't we ask Harry? He is technically a Black through his grandmother, and he's Sirius' godson."

Ravyn nodded.

"Yeah, that'd even out everything too. Two purebloods, two half-bloods I think it'll be cool."

The Black Triad relaxed for the rest of the trip, and had nearly fallen asleep when the train came to a stop. Ravyn snapped awake instantly.

"Get up you two. We gotta go."

Tonks grumbled sleepily and Draco whined as the trio made their way to where Narcissa and Andromeda were waiting for them.

"Hello children," Andromeda called. Draco and Ravyn smiled politely.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda."

The pair responded. Tonks smiled and hugged her mother, and the group got along quite well before Narcissa spoke.

"Well children, we must get home so you can settle in with all your things."

Draco nodded and picked up the end of his trunk, Ravyn and Tonks doing the same , grabbing onto a piece of silk that Narcissa had produced from inside her robes.

Xxxxxxxxx

After the uncomfortable trip to the manor via portkey, Narcissa ushered the children into the massive house, house elves taking their stuff to their rooms. After a moment, Narcissa smiled at the young witches and wizard before looking at Ravyn.

"I figured we'd get you an early Christmas present. Follow me."

She said softly, guiding Ravyn into a back room. The response from Ravyn was priceless when she saw who was inside.

Before Narcissa could even say anything, Ravyn was hugging her mother tightly and smiling. Bellatrix stroked her daughter's back lovingly.

"Merry Christmas dear."

She whispered. Ravyn smiled softly into her mother.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

Ravyn replied. Just then, another voice snapped her out of her trance

"No love for your father?"

Rudolphus asked. Ravyn smiled and let go of Bellatrix to hug her father. Rudolphus smiled as she buried her face into his chest.

"Hi Dad."

She whispered. Rudolphus smiled at her.

"Hey Ravyn. You may want to turn around."

Ravyn lifted an eyebrow curiously and turned around to see Sirius Black smiling at her.

"Hello there niece. I hear it's you who got me out of that place?"

Ravyn nodded and hugged her Uncle. Sirius smiled.

"Maybe I ask how you knew?"

Ravyn smiled and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I stole this off Fred and George Weasley, figured out how old their younger brother's rat was, noticed it was missing a toe, and connected the dots."

Sirius smiled.

"Nice work then kiddo. I suppose now I owe you a gift."

Ravyn tilted her head a bit and Sirius summoned an old journal.

"This is the secret to the animagus potion. I trust you'll use it well?"

Ravyn smiled a bit.

"Can't promise that. I've used this map repeatedly. I'd be betraying the words, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Sirius smiled brightly and hugged her.

"Good pup. I can already tell you're gonna cause problems."

Ravyn smiled and walked back over to her mother, sitting on a love seat.

"So how exactly did you get out Mom?"

A/N

I know this is shorter then the first one but I ran into a bit of an impasse. What do you want their animagus forms to be? The choices for Draco are

A cobra

A ferret

The choices for Tonks are…

A badger

A hawk


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix smiled softly.

"Turns out, during the time of the last war, I was under several loyalty and compulsion along with maddening potions. Which Pettigrew knew about. So when he blabbed, I was set free. Same with your father and uncle."

Ravyn smiled brightly.

"Wait…do Tonks and Draco know you're here?"

The ex-prisoners shook their heads, and Ravyn grinned.

"Well that's gonna be a surprise at dinner. My bet is on Tonks choking on whatever she's eating."

The other adults smiled and Ravyn walked to her room, which she was sharing with Tonks.

"Hey cousin," Ravyn called. Tonks smiled and sat up a bit from her potions essay.

"Hey Ravyn. Any luck on the animagus potion?"

Ravyn shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll figure it out after dinner."

Tonks hummed a bit in thought and went back to her essay, finishing just as Draco walked into the room.

"I'm done. And it's time for dinner. Come on."

Ravyn popped up eagerly from where she had been sitting on Tonks' bed and jogged downstairs to the dining room. Draco and Tonks were right behind her, and had started to eat when Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, and Sirius walked into the room.

"Hello my nieces and nephew."

Sirius called out. As Ravyn had said, Tonks immediately started to choke on the piece of chicken she'd been eating. Bellatrix sighed and gave the younger witch a harsh pat on the back to ensure she didn't choke.

"Are you alright?"

Tonks nodded, she'd gone into shock after being saved from choking. Ravyn sighed.

"Great just great."

Ravyn grumbled before aiming her wand at her cousin, and firing off a strong aqua charm, dousing her cousin. Tonks sputtered a bit from the sudden wetness, and Ravyn laughed.

"What is it?"

Tonks asked. Ravyn choked back her laughter for a moment.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but you look like somebody died a cat pink and then dropped it in a tub of water."

Tonks whined a bit until Rudolphus dried here off with another spell.

"Now that that's better, Sirius, you owe her 40 galleons."

Sirius sighed softly and paid Ravyn as Narcissa laughed before they settled down to the rest of their meal in peace. Sirius ruffled Ravyn's hair and smiled.

"Come on Ravyn. Let's get started on that animagus potion. It takes a week to brew, so we need to move fast."

Ravyn nodded, and after dinner, she and Sirius went down to the dungeons and set to work. Seeing that the potion lab they were working in had a time delay spell on it, a week in the room meant an hour outside. Which gave Ravyn plenty of time to perfectly brew the animagus potion. Sirius really overlooked the whole process as Ravyn worked until the young witch put the potion in three vials and grinned.

"Mission complete. Time for some real mischief."

She cheered mentally. Sirius nodded and left the room, coming back in with Tonks and Draco. Sirius smiled as Tonks spoke.

"You brewed the potion cousin. You go first."

Ravyn nodded and sat down as Sirius instructed her. Shutting her eyes immediately after chugging the potion.

In her mind, she was in a dense forest, not unlike the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. And as she walked, she soon stumbled across a pair of mischievous cat-like amber eyes, staring out at her.

 _Hello?_

She thought to whatever creature it was, aware that this was her animagus form. The creature gave out a loud caw, similar to that of an eagle.

 _Hello young mischief maker. I wasn't expecting you to seek me out for several more years._

Ravyn smiled softly at the creature.

 _My apologies if I'm ahead of schedule. May I ask what or who you are?_

The creature growled.

 _You are a very powerful young witch. So I will tell you._

The trees around them rustled as the massive creature stepped forward. Ravyn gaped in surprise at seeing a griffin. Or a variation of one, seeing that it had the head, wings, and talons of a black chested buzzard-eagle, and that the rest of its body was that of a super-sized black panther. The griffin smiled as best as it could through its beak as its tail swished from amusement.

 _Come on touch my beak. We are truly one and the same._

Ravyn nodded and pressed her hand to the griffin's beak as they fused together. Which is also the time she woke up from her trance. Sirius looked concerned.

"You alright pup? What's your animagus form? "

Ravyn smiled, and in a flash, Ravyn was gone, and in her place, stood a mostly black griffin that stood taller then Sirius. Sirius gaped.

"Well. Can't say she's not a Gryffindor that's for sure. Or a Ravenclaw for that matter with the Eagle head working for her."

Tonks just nodded and continued gawking at the massive creature in front of her. Draco handed Tonks one of the other vials with the potion in it.

"Your turn cousin."

Tonks nodded and sat down, chugging the potion, and turning into a goshawk moments after opening her eyes again. Draco looked at his potion warily before sitting down and chugging it. Going into the same trance as his other cousins, when he awoke, he found himself in the form of a ferret with a single black streak going down his back, contrasting against his white fur. Sirius looked at the three and smiled.

"Now, for your Marauder names. I Marauder Padfoot, hereby name these people the next generation of Marauders. Ravyn Lestrange, I name you Hybrid. Draco Malfoy, I name you Stripe, and Nymphadora Tonks, I name you Talon."

Ravyn smiled as she returned to her human form at the same time as her cousin's and fellow Marauders. Ravyn grinned.

"Well…who just got aces in our transfiguration and potions classes?"

Tonks and Draco laughed as the group walked back upstairs. Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow at the grin on her daughter's face, and Sirius laughed, seeing that despite leaving together, Bellatrix and the others only saw Ravyn walk in. Until Narcissa screamed, bringing attention to the ferret that had been dropped in her lap, still alive, with a mischievous look in its dark beedy eyes. When a hawk landed on Rudolphus' shoulder, he grinned.

"Narcissa relax. I think you're scaring your son. And I think he's laughing at you."

Narcissa looked at the white ferret in her lap, and sure enough, it had rolled over on its back, in a position that screamed laughter.

"Draco…"

Draco immediately stopped laughing and leapt out of his mother's lap so fast one would've thought him an albino flying squirrel if it wasn't for the black streak. Tonks left her roost on Rudolphus shortly after and flew away, trying to avoid Narcissa's wrath. Bellatrix looked at her daughter, clearly expecting her to turn into some kind of domestic creature. But when a just barely audible pop was heard, and in its place stood a griffin. She paled.

"How in blazes?"

Ravyn smiled as her mother pet her feathers after getting over her shock. Rudolphus chuckled.

"Well then. Somebody is going to get an OWL in transfiguration. "

Ravyn smiled and laughed loudly, though it came out as more of a caw. Narcissa hadn't been paying attention, and for that exact reason, she was rather confused when she slammed into an almost solid wall of muscle, fur, and feathers.

"What?"

She asked in surprise when she noted the large griffin turned to look at her, and the white ferret that was her son simply squeaked a bit. Sirius barked in laughter.

"Alright children, leave Narcissa be. She's been getting planked by Marauders since the days of the original Marauders. But now, I say you need a leader. Any choices?"

Tonks returned to her human form quickly.

"I vote for Hybrid."

Draco nodded in agreement and moved away from his place hiding under Ravyn to change back to his human form.

"It's only fair."

Ravyn smiled softly.

"In that case…I accept my new position as leader of the New Marauders."

Bellatrix ruffled her daughter's hair and laughed when Rudolphus picked her up. Narcissa and Lucius watched them happily. Sirius chuckled.

"You still need a fourth."

Tonks nodded.

"When you think about it, we each sorta represent one of the last Marauders in our own way. I admit fully to being a bit like Padfoot."

Sirius nodded.

"True. Just as outgoing and rebellious."

Draco nodded.

"I admit to being a touch like Moony. Studious with mind for pranking."

Sirius nodded again.

"Aye, that's true."

Ravyn nodded quietly.

"But none of us relate to Wormtail. At least I hope not. He shouldn't even count as a Marauder after what he did to Prongs."

Sirius chuckled.

"That is true. I can ant see any of you turning to the Dark Lord. But I can see Draco as an improved Wormtail. His animagus for is a rodent, and I'm guessing he has a knack for knowing what's going on and when authority figures are coming, along with his cunning."

Draco nodded.

"Actually, yeah. That is true. So that really just leaves Prongs and Moony."

Sirius developed a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hybrid is Prongs incarnate. She's the biggest out of all of you and is the one you announced leader, even though it looks to me she was leading you before that vote was even held."

Tonks and Draco nodded before looking at Ravyn.

"Well then Hybrid? What now? We still need our fourth. Who's it gonna be?"

Ravyn closed her eyes in thought.

"Harry. Harry Potter. The son of Prongs and Godson of Padfoot. Though, we should wait to tell him, or offer."

Tonks nodded and smiled at her cousin's before speaking up.

"Come on guys. We've got to plan a prank to overthrow the Weasleys. Time for the Marauders to take back their crown."

Ravyn chuckled.

"That won't be necessary. I've got a better idea. I say we make room for an organization of pranksters. The more mischief we can cause the better. And with more of us in on it, it'll be harder for the professors to pin down who did it."

Sirius blinked in amazement.

"Excellent planning Hybrid. I like how you think. But, with a bigger group, the chances of somebody pulling a Wormtail increase."

Ravyn hummed.

"Then in that case, we need to plan a very big prank. Who's for being a pain to Severus and then working our way through the professors. No favoritism."

Tonks and Draco raised their hands and Narcissa smiled.

"At least it isn't me."

She said contentedly before taking a seat and growling a bit when a long, drawn out farther sound was heard from her chair. Lucius blinked, but was wise enough not to say anything, but Sirius and Rabastan immediately started laughing.

"WHICH OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

Ravyn burst into laughter along with her uncles to the point it looked like she was crying from laughter. Narcissa glared at them, and Ravyn instantly stopped laughing and pointed at Sirius.

"It was his fault."

Sirius blinked, but barely had time to run when Narcissa lunged at him and proceeded to hex him repeatedly. Tonks blinked and stepped behind Ravyn along with Draco and the two looked at the ongoing attack.

"We can prank anyone but Aunt Narcissa, my mother, and Aunt Andromeda. Agreed?"

Tonks and Draco nodded silently as they watched Narcissa send a powerful stinging hex to Sirius' bits. Although it went unsaid, the new Marauders already knew that they wouldn't make Sirius' mistake. Ever.


End file.
